La libération par la mort
by AmiralJO
Summary: Ginny Weasley a été enlevée. Ses parents ne la retrouvent qu'un mois plus tard, le lendemain de la chute de Voldemort.


Molly Weasley se tenait face à sa fille, ou plutôt ce qui fut autrefois sa fille qui n'était maintenant plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Celle-ci tenait à peine debout pour lui face, pour rester digne mais il était impossible de s'y tromper. Son beau visage d'autrefois était maintenant couvert de traces de coups, de coupures, du sang séché était présent à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ses beaux cheveux roux étaient maintenant complètement décoiffés et avaient perdu tout éclat. Ses yeux avaient perdu toute leur lumière, comme si son esprit était déjà parti. Ses bras nus et ses jambes découvertes étaient aussi couvertes de bleus. Elle était en haillons et elle se raccrochait mentalement à son courage de Gryffondor pour tenir debout et physiquement à l'encadrement de la porte de sa prison.

Ginny Weasley avait été capturée par les Mangemorts alors qu'elle se promenait à Pré-au-Lard avec Luna et Neville. Elle avait réussi à faire diversion pour leur permettre de fuir malgré leurs protestations. Elle savait qu'en le faisant, elle était obligée de se livrer à eux. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir indemne. Elle savait qu'ils essaieraient de se servir d'elle pour récupérer des informations sur la quête de Harry ou sur l'Ordre. Elle avait été rouée de coups, torturée à l'aide du sortilège Doloris, elle avait subi des choses toutes plus ignobles les unes que les autres. Mais elle n'avait rien dit. Elle n'avait rien dit sur quoi ou qui que ce soit. Elle avait simplement nargué ses geôliers avec des railleries et des blagues douteuses autant que son corps le lui avait permis naturellement.

Elle regarda le plafond gris qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur après un mois de détention au manoir Malefoy. Il était souvent la première image qu'elle voyait en se réveillant de ses évanouissements dus à ses blessures ou de ses siestes nocturnes. Les douleurs étaient telles qu'elle ne dormait péniblement qu'une heure ou deux heures par nuit si elle avait la chance de ne pas subir un interrogatoire nocturne et toujours plus violent.

« -La guerre est finie ma chérie... » lui annonça Molly d'une voix faible et tremblante.

En effet, Voldemort venait d'être vaincu la nuit précédente par Harry. Fred était tombé au combat. Mais la première chose qu'avait fait Molly une fois la situation stabilisée au château, c'était aller secourir Ginny au manoir Malefoy avec l'aide de son mari.

« -Félicitations. » répondit Ginny tout aussi faiblement. « Au moins, je n'aurais pas fait tout ça pour rien. »

La dernière des Weasley tomba à genoux. Ses jambes ne la tenaient plus, elle était totalement à bout de forces. Les tortures et autres sévices avaient sérieusement mis à mal son énergie. Elle se releva difficilement.

« -Maman, Papa... » commença t-elle en réunissant quelques forces trouvées par ci par là au fond d'elle.

Elle trouva la force de regarder sa mère et son père, qui venait d'arriver, dans les yeux.

« -Achevez-moi. Je ne pourrais jamais me remettre de ce que j'ai subi. Je veux simplement mourir.

-NON ! » hurla Molly en sanglotant.

Etrangement, la seule qui ne pleurait pas était la plus mal en point. Non, Ginny Weasley ne pleurait pas. Elle s'était retenue de verser la moindre larme durant ce mois terrible. Inconsciemment, elle avait appris à totalement se dominer à ce niveau. Elle boita jusqu'à ses parents pour les serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras, pour sentir une dernière fois leur présence avant se reprendre sa place.

« -Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Merci d'avoir été des parents formidables et aimants. Je sais que vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu pour me sortir d'ici au plus vite. La guerre a été remportée. Ma mission s'arrête ici. Je ne suis plus en état de vivre après tout ce que j'ai subi. Je suis morte intérieurement. Si vous ne mettez pas fin à mes souffrances, alors je le ferais moi-même. » lâcha t-elle d'une traite.

Arthur prit pour la première fois la parole. Il était aussi effondré que sa femme intérieurement mais il s'efforçait de rester fort pour leur fille qui avait tant souffert. Il se promit de traquer chaque Mangemort encore en liberté pour leur faire payer.

« -Molly, pars. Retourna à Poudlard, soigner les autres. Je... Je m'en occupe. » lui demanda t-il.

« -Ne fais pas ça...Pitié... Pas un deuxième enfant... » sanglota sa femme.

« -Un deuxième enfant ? » répéta leur fille.

« -Fred est mort dans la nuit. » avoua tristement le patriarche.

Cette triste nouvelle éteignit la toute dernière lueur d'espoir tout juste renaissante dans l'esprit de l'ex-captive.

« -Es-tu sûre de ta décision, ma fille ? » l'interrogea Arthur.

« -Oui. » confirma t-elle. « Fred et moi veillerons sur vous, surtout toute la famille, sur Harry, Hermione, Luna ainsi que tous les autres. Dîtes simplement la vérité à Harry et dîtes-lui de vivre heureux. Dîtes à tous les autres de vivre heureux pour que ma mort n'ait finalement pas été vaine. A quoi bon tuer Voldemort si c'est pour être encore plus triste ? »

Arthur hocha la tête et leva sa baguette en direction de l'enveloppe corporelle de sa fille.

« -NON ! » hurla à nouveau Molly qui tomba à genoux.

« -Je vous aime. Adieu. » dit une dernière fois Ginny avant de tomber sous le sortilège de Mort de son père dans un dernier sourire.


End file.
